


Strange Bedfellows

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [9]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Episode: s01e05 Blood Brothers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The op doesn't go down without a hitch, actually it goes down with some major problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Blood Brothers

The moment the hologram glitched, John called out a warning to Stahl. Valerie threw her elbow into one captive before throwing herself away from them to allow John and Dorian freedom to fire without fearing injuring her. She could feel dirt thrown at her as shots rang from a rifle before John winged the shooter in the shoulder and the target was no longer on her but John. “Take cover,” she tried to warn but as the clones piled into the van, the rifle man got a good 6 shots in before Dorian rushed after as they spun off. “John, John?” John stumbled, coughing as he hit his knees, blood splattered to the dirt as Valerie rushed over, “Dorian, John’s hit!”

“Don’t touch me,” John growled, trying to take stock of the injuries and keep Stahl away. “Dorian,” the DRN helped him back to his feet. “Armor piercing rounds.”

“How bad is it,” Dorian already knew, 4 direct torso hits, 1 in the arm and John’s watch kept sparking. “How bad?”

“Hurts. Keep her away, I’ll kill her.” John stumbled as Stahl ran to get Rudy to help, lucky that Dorian could take the weight.

“John, this is bad, very bad. If we were in an ambulance we could make do but the assault van only has the basics for first aid.”

“I know,” John’s teeth clenched so hard Dorian heard the holographic retainer crack and tilted John’s head into his shoulder before Stahl or Rudy could see the fangs. “No, no backup, no ambulance.” Both humans froze at the growl as Dorian set him on the floor of the vehicle. “Dorian, I need-”

“I know what you need. Rudy, drive,” Dorian led Stahl to sit in the passenger seat before kneeling down next to John and beginning to pull off his Kevlar. “How long has it been?”

“Too long, didn’t see this coming, haven’t had a chance to stock up in awhile.”

“How much to you need?” Dorian blinked down, completely unconcerned at the gold bleeding through as the drops washed away with pain caused tearing.

“What I need, would cause a few corpses,” Stahl must have snuck back to check on them because she gasped as John’s eyes flicked over to her. She was suddenly shoved back as the injured man lunged at her; Dorian threw himself between them, causing the van to nearly tip as he pinned the man to the wall.

“Detective Stahl, please go back and sit in the front,” Dorian requested, calm as could be, while he kept the feral vampire pinned, not even wincing as he bit and clawed at him.

“What…”

“Please, for your safety.”

“Dorian, just put me down,” John whispered once his senses finally returned to him.

“No way in hell I’m doing that man, you just have to keep calm.”

“I’ll do that around anything with a pulse, fuck I damaged you,” Dorian didn’t even wince at John looking at his torn shirt and seeing several wires torn away from his chest. “Fuck man, your plate, you should have gotten it before we did this!”

Dorian just smiled and kept his drives running as cool as possible, not wanting the damaged cooling unit to have to engage. “We’re going to get you to Rudy’s lab, we’ll figure this out.”

Finally, Dorian was able to get John down and settled in the extremely quiet lab with little issue. “John, there may only be one way this works, but… I don’t think you’re going to like it.”

“Just, keep the humans away from me.”

“John, I need your permission,” Dorian nudged him, trying to find a loophole around the little backup program that John had seemed to have bribed Rudy into placing before his reactivation. “John?” John’s condition was changed from conscious, to unconscious critical and Dorian smiled as the program keeping him from truly helping shut down. “Don’t worry, help is on the way.” Dorian stopped Rudy at the door, “Do NOT touch him, do not go near him, I don’t care if he looks dead he is feral and he will kill any food source nearby at this time.”

Rudy’s stumbling response went unheard as Dorian bolted back upstairs to instruct the police force on how to save one of their own. “Listen up!” The room froze and fell silent, “I know you’ve already heard Officer Kennex was badly injured. Here’s what we’re going to do to change that.”

-

John woke to dead weight wrapped around him, if he wasn’t so blurry minded he may have panicked but he just glanced over to the once DRU curled against his side. “Dorian?”

Dorian’s black eyes instantly bled back to blue, blinking before smiling softly at him. “Hey, good morning old man.”

“How long was I out?”

“12 hours? At least that’s how long it took from the first transfusion until you woke up now.”

“Damn, wait what?”

“I had to tell them John, it was the only way,” John was already sitting up and grabbing at the IV in his arm.

“He finally safe to be around?” Rudy’s voice sounded a little worried as Dorian nodded once the scientist was within sight. “Oh, good, had me worried what with the,” Rudy motioned toward his teeth before dropping his hand. “Sorry.”

“They’re just teeth Rudy, developed for hunting a different type of prey but still,” John smiled, unintentionally making Rudy flinch back a bit and rub at the inside of his arm. “Well, if I’m free to go,” he stood up and licked his lips when he noticed the still half full bag of blood before reaching out and snagging it off the hook to bite into it.

“It’s faster for him to just ingest it, the transfusion was just an emergency,” Dorian explained as Rudy turned a little pale once John finished the bag and tossed it into the bin holding several more.

“How did you get this much transfusion blood?”

“We held an emergency blood drive upstairs,” Dorian’s eyes shot downward as John’s brows shot up.

“Upstairs.”

“I told you I had to tell them John.”

“Dorian, you… but, you can’t just tell humans vampires exist! They still believe we became extinct years ago!”

“Correction, all but the ones in this room and working upstairs.”

Rudy actually flinched back at the intensity of the golden gaze that landed on him, “Did he get his chest plate replaced?”

“Yes, and uh,” coughing lightly he added, “along with all the minor repairs needed from the sting.”

“Good,” Dorian chuckled before John threw himself over the table at him, landing hard with extremely feral sounds along with cursing and hits going on. Rudy decided he’d best excuse himself from their little lover’s quarrel.


End file.
